Lavender perfume (Fruk)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Ever wonder why France wears such heavy perfume? One day England happens to find out why and the explanation is shocking. France does what? Rated because England's slight overuse of a debatable swear word. Fruk oneshot really short.


I don't know about this one, it's kind of crap and really short but like it's been sitting in my notebook unfinished for like two months maybe more and I just finished it. I don't remember how I originally wanted to finish it so the ending it crappy and rushed because I didn't know how to end it so I'm sorry about that. For a really long time I've been wanting to write a Fruk fanfiction but I've never had any good ideas then I remembered this story that I had in my notebook. I do prefer Fruk over UsUk (Sorry y'all) but I wouldn't be against writing a UsUk fanfic if enough people want it because I used to ship it pretty hard (then Ameripan came along) so just let me know. Again sorry about the crappy ending but please enjoy the story and leave a review if you did.

* * *

God [POV]

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a small break" France announced as he stood up during a slow part of a meeting

"Whatever Frog" England responded waving his hand dismissively. France smiled as he left shutting the door quietly. After a few minutes had passed the meeting started to get a bit more important

"Where is that bloody frog now he's needed here" England exclaimed as he stood up

"Go find him Iggy" America insisted with a smile

"Fine" England frowned "And how many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Iggy"

England [POV]

I stormed out down the hallway searching for that stupid frog. I was used to him leaving during meetings but recently he's been leaving more often and for longer periods.

"Bloody frog" I muttered to myself looking around the building for France

"I swear to god if he actually left" I commented pushing open the front doors warm afternoon heat blowing into my face. I saw a familiar-looking man with shoulder-length wavy blond hair and a flashy bluish-purple military uniform. He leaned against the wall of the building blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth. I was confused as of where the smoke came from until I saw a lit cigarette in his left hand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing frog?" I asked sharply, he cried out in surprise dropping the cigarette quickly smothering it with his boot.

"Angleterre" he started blowing the remaining smoke out his nose.

"Are you smoking?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows angrily

"What?" he coughed politely "n-no, no I was just-..."

"Doing what frog? I come out here only to see you, cigarette in hand blowing smoke out of your mouth, how the bloody hell could you possibly think of an excuse for that?" I snapped "I thought that you had told me that smoking was ungentlemanly like" France swallowed hard scratching at the back of his neck trying his hardest to think of something

"I-It's not, but well it's not what it looks like Angleterre" he insisted with a small panicked sigh

"Then tell me what it is, Frog" I put my hands on my hips a frown stretching across my face. He sighed reaching into his pockets.

"Fine, you caught me" he held out his hand opening it to reveal a box of cigarettes "Old habits die hard Angleterre"

"You know that it's been proven to cause cancer and how come you never smell like smoke?" I demanded

"I'm a nation, it won't do anything to me" He insisted with once again another sigh "And would you rather the smell of smoke or perfume" I furrowed my eyebrows annoyed crossing my arms in front of my chest

"Let's see if I remember correctly, weren't you the one that told _me_ to stop smoking in the first place?" I asked annoyance lacing my tone

"Oh Angleterre, I did you a favor you constantly reeked of smoke" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder ruffling my hair

"You told me to stop and so I did I think that it's only fair that you would go by your own word" I grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his still outstretched hand pulling away from him "Don't you think that it is only fair?" I raised one eyebrow

"Oui" He muttered sighing

"Good" I grabbed his wrist tightly pulling him back into the building, tossing the pack of cigarettes into the trashcan as we passed. I frowned to myself.

France smelled of smoke.

* * *

Yeah as you can tell, the endings pretty rushed but I had run out of ideas. I was a bit conflicted to post it but I really liked the idea and thought it was good. I might remake this in the future (most likely not) with more like lovey dovey Fruk or whatever. But anyways I hope that you did enjoy, and don't get mad at me please for liking Fruk more than UsUk (I know that's a huge ship debate in the fandom or at least used to be I don't really know). I may post a UsUk fanfic in the future but aside for the crappy ending, and short story I hope that you enjoyed, at least the idea/plot and please leave a review if you did like and I always take constructive criticism, I want to know what I did right or wrong so that I can stop doing the wrong things and do more of the right things. But as always,  
With love from Phantomxlegend.


End file.
